1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet and in particular, to an indexed pallet and alignment system for aiding in positioning the pallet for loading and unloading.
2. Prior Art
Pallets for supporting various types of articles are well known. Pallets are made of many materials including wood, metal, fiberglass or molded plastic, depending on the intended use and environments in which the pallets are used. Pallets generally provide a support for many different types of articles and are adapted for use with many types of loading equipment, including attachment to cranes or lifting from below by forklifts or manual pallet jacks.
Pallets are often constructed with a planar supporting upper surface and feet, runners or other supports extending downward from below the planar support portion. In this manner, articles are raised off of the ground to prevent moisture, dirt and other debris from coming into contact with the supported articles. When not in use, the pallets are typically stored in a stacked configuration. The stacks may become very high and the amount of space required for storing the pallets may be quite expansive.
Pallets often require precise positioning of the articles for loading and unloading. Often channels are formed across the supporting surface so that tines or extended fingers may fit under the supported articles into the channels for aiding with alignment. However, this method may introduce imprecision due to variances and tolerances in the channels into which the tines or fingers extend in aligning and positioning of the articles for loading and unloading. This problem can be compounded if measurements are taken from different positions, such as opposite ends of the pallet.
It can be seen then that a pallet is needed that is capable of supporting heavy loads and provides maximum support area that does not damage articles being supported and are stackable when not in use. In addition, such pallets should provide for alignment of the pallets for loading and unloading in a precise manner without detracting from the utility of the pallet. Such an alignment system should prevent misalignment due to differences in tolerances from one end to the other of the pallet.